Fayte
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: A girl with wings almost like the Flock's she wants a family The flock takes her in and she becomes one of them she has a power that has the streangth to destroy Itex forever but what if it kills her? How will the Flock react to this... strange power?
1. Watching The Flock

**A/N- I'm writing this off the top of my head so… when anyone reviews, pass along some ideas 4 me pleaz!!! (Angel is 8. Gazzy is… I think he's ten. Nudge is twelve. Iggy, Fang and Max are 16)**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I don't own the MR series. I will not make a big deal like everyone else. See?!!!!**

??? POV

I watched the flock of bird kids sit around a small fire. One of them was cooking something. The oldest, I think, a girl, was sitting next to a little girl who was hugging a bear to her chest. Another girl was rambling her head off. Another boy, the oldest of the three boys I think yelled out, "Nudge! Shut-up!" They all burst out laughing.

A different boy was leaning over the fire, holding a small flaming stick in hand. The older girl knocked it out of his grasp and into the flames. "Gazzy," she scolded. "We don't need to start a forest fire over here!"

I turned away and delved deeper into the woods. How I longed to be them. They had wings too. All six of them. I spread my wings to their 12 and a half foot span. They were silver, with little specks of gold on the feathers. They'd never accept me. Ever. My wings are too different from theirs. _Way_ too different. Theirs looks like real bird wings. I just look like a misplaced angel.

A. Misplaced. Angel.

Max POV

"Gazzy!" I cried. "We _don't_ need to start a forest fire here!" He stared at the twig that was now smoldering in the fire. "Jeez,"

Nudge stared up at me from her place on the ground. Even Iggy had looked up from the food he was cooking. "You alright Max?" Iggy asked. "You seem a little… uptight lately."

"I am," I snapped. Even Fang let a little emotion of surprise crawl through his mask. I sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I'm gonna go fly a bit. Might take away some of the… tension." Egh. Tension my butt. It was more like a thousand bricks on my shoulders.

_**Max, maybe you should tell them about your new power.**_

Ugh. The _last_ thing I need. My voice trying to convince me to tell the Flock about it. No. no. and _no_!

I took off into the air and flew around a little, ignoring the fact that I _could_ go super-speed if I really wanted to. And then I felt something brush my wing. I looked up to see Fang. Jeez! Did he _always _have to follow me?! "What," I mumbled.

"Max, what's the matter?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing Fang. I'm just a little nervous. Erasers seem to be… less now. It's scaring me." _God!_ I thought. _How on Earth do I end up telling him everything anyway?!_

Fang smiled a little; just the edge of his lips turning up though. _His perfect lips…_ NO! "It's not only that Max. I know you better than you think." And then he flew off. _What the…?_

??? POV

I woke up again in the morning. Someone was near. I could hear their feet crunching in the leaves. On instinct I leapt up into the highest branch of a tree. Perfect timing. The entire flock was walking underneath me.

"I could've sworn I heard something around hear last night," one of the boys mumbled. He was the one that was cooking last night.

"Are you sure?" the older girl asked.

Suddenly, the youngest girl froze. "Max," she whimpered. _Oh no,_ I thought. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please…_ "I'm hearing someone else's thoughts. I think they know we're looking for them." Her voice sounded afraid.

And then the boy, the oldest of the three, who had told one of the girls to shut up last night; his head snapped up to where I was hiding. Or trying to. "Come down," he commanded. I froze in fear. "Come. Down." He repeated. His voice was hostile. The whole flock was staring up at me, they looked ready to fight. Slowly, I dropped down and landed on my feet. I looked at them, my whole body wracked with shivers of fear.

"Who are you?" the oldest girl asked. I didn't reply. I couldn't. It seemed as if someone had taken my tongue and ripped it out. "Are you an Eraser?" she prodded.

I flinched back against the tree. "No!" I cried. They looked surprised. "I… I can't stand those things. They… they took my family away. Or me away from my family. No." I continued saying no, over and over again.

The older boy finally shouted, "Shush!" I froze, cringing. "We're not going to hurt you. So as long as you tell us about yourself." I thought about his bargain.

I looked down, tracing patterns in the dirt with my tattered sneaker. "I'm one of you," I mumbled.

"Show us."

I looked back up, nervous. "You'll never accept me." I accused. _Nobody would accept me._ I thought painfully.

"Try us!" the younger girl cried. It was obvious now that she could read minds. I looked to each of them now, spreading my wings to their fullest wing span. They all gasped.

"I told you," I whispered. "I'll go now. I'll never tell anyone about you. I just saw you guys flying and thought you were like me but…" I trailed off. I was rambling.

The one girl who was babbling the night before finally piped up. "Ohmigosh! Your wings are so cool! They're like angels! They're so pretty! Can I touch them? I bet they're really smooth!"

"Nudge!" the other girl cried. "Be quiet." Nudge shut her mouth. "You thought we were like you and…?" she prompted me to finish my sentence.

"And I thought I could be part of your family. But I'll just make it worse. I'm sorry. I'll… I'll go now. I'm hungry and I need to get some new—I'll just leave," I began to turn when the boy who was cooking grabbed my arm.

"Don't." he said. "We'll feed you. And we'll talk. You can explain everything then." Everyone stared at him acute shock. I stared at them all, thankfulness washing over me.

Max POV

When we found that girl, I was instantly nervous. Eraser? Maybe not. She was literally shaking with fear. Her eyes darted to each of us. I wanted to cry out in joy when she didn't swoon over Fang. But her wings, oohhh her wings. If I found out Fang liked her I would tear him to shreds. And then her.

The girl was so nervous she wouldn't even tell us her name. When I mentioned Erasers she just kept saying no and shaking her head. And then Iggy, sensing where she stood, grabbed her arm. He offered her to eat breakfast with us. I guess it wasn't what I expected from Iggy. It wasn't what any of us expected.

When we were finally all seated around the little fire pit Gazzy had made Fang spoke up. "So uh—you gonna tell us about yourself?" he asked. The girl looked up from the eggs we had bought and scrambled. She looked as though they were the greatest thing she'd ever eaten.

And then Nudge began to talk again. "I'm Nudge. This is Angel. She's only six. And that's Gazzy, short for Gasman if ya don't get it… that's Iggy. He's blind but he's a really good cook and really good at fighting Erasers," The girl flinched when Nudge said Erasers. "That's Fang. He's always super dupers quiet so don't expect much out of him. And that's Max. She's like our mom- person. She leads the Flock. She's a really…"

"Nudge!" I finally yelped. "I think she gets it." I muttered. Nudge shut her mouth with some difficulty.

"Should I start my story?" she asked quietly. The almost-muteness of her voice startled me. We all nodded.

"Alright. My name is Kayti Ashton. I was four when I was taken away from my family by Erasers…" she shuddered before continuing. "They gave me a whole lot of tests and injected something into me. It's called the School, if I'm right. By the time I was five I had a pair of full- grown wings on my back. The… the Erasers beat me. They hurt me to test my strength. I didn't dare show any resistance when they strapped me down for monthly tests. Electrical shocks hurt. Everything was really uneventful from then. They had this maze I had to run through. If I stopped for a mere two seconds, I'd get zapped. It tested my speed and reflexes.

When I was seven I got kidnapped _again_, but this time it wasn't anyone wearing a horrid white coat. They told me that there were others. Others like me. I asked, 'with wings like mine?' Of course not. It was a joke to ask that. They said no, but with wings. That I had to find them. And protect them.

After I turned eight those people began to train me. But they were more merciful than the white-coat-wearers at The School. I raced the fastest person on campus; I flew as fast as I could with a speedometer on me. When I turned ten, they turned me onto the world. I began to get Erasers all over me. They'd been searching for me.

I fought every one of them that came my way. Ever since the first Erasers I'd found, I knew I had to find the others like me. I was tired of being a freak of nature… alone. I searched every corner of the state. Everywhere I went. But no bird kids. And then… the night that I had found you guys. I had given up.

I'd concluded that I'd been lied to. But then I saw you all flying, so I decided to follow. I thought it would be rude of me to step in and say, 'hey I'm one of you. Let's be friends!' So I just followed you. I was going to introduce myself when I wasn't scared anymore… but this little one, Angel heard my thoughts and you guys found me."

We all stared at her in shock. Holy _crap. _Talk about life storyIggy was staring at Kayti. Or where he thought she was sitting. "Wow… so—are you okay now? Did you get attacked again?" he asked.

Kayti shook her head, but remembering that he was blind; she spoke. "No. I still have a few cuts and bruises but I'm fine." She paused. "Not to be rude but… can I have the rest of the scrambled eggs? I haven't had a real meal in 4 years."

Gazzy's jaw dropped. "Did you like—Dumpster Dive?" he breathed.

Kayti gave him a weak smile. "Sort of. But I could only eat in certain places. Most of the time when I took off, I had an almost empty stomach." She explained.

Nudge began to talk again. "Ohmigosh! I could never live without eating that long. I get really, really mad and cranky when I get hungry. Sometimes I get even more annoying and…" she stopped talking after I gave her a look.

"We're looking for Angel's parents. We got taken away from them too." I began to explain. (**Quick A/N- I forgot where Angel's parents are so bear with me! I'm going to say somewhere in Virginia, Kay?)** "We're gonna fly south, somewhere in Virginia and look for them there. If… If the Flock is okay with it… you can come too?" I offered.

It was quiet before Iggy said, "I'm in for it. And don't take this offensively, but you sound like you could do with a little bit more food."

"I'm in." Gazzy said too. "You seem like a cool… mutant freak to me!"

"Me too!" Angel squeaked. "I like her!"

"Yeah! She could totally be part of our flock and fly with us everywhere and kick Eraser butt and eat ice cream and help Max save the world!"

"Yeah," Fang muttered, putting his fist on top of everyone else's.

I glanced around, smiling. "You're in," I grinning, placing her fist on top of everyone else's too. She did our stack. She was part of the Flock now.

Fang's POV

We were flying south again, away from New Jersey, where we had found Kayti. The girl was quiet. _Really_ quiet. I could barely hear her flying! That was even scarier than _me_! If I was quiet, then this girl was practically mute! I could feel Max's jealousy rolling off her in waves. But I could tell she felt bad for this girl. That was probably the only reason I accepted her into the flock. She was like a stick with wings. And silver- blue eyes. Weird.

Kayti swooped around occasionally, enjoying herself. Her hair was like a silver blonde color. It was kept in a tidy bun, a few wisps slipping out and whipping behind her.

Total was unnaturally quiet in my arms today. He had fallen asleep really fast last night. I wonder if Angel picked up anything wrong with him. Hm…

Max flew up next to me. "So are you really okay with her being in the flock now?" she whispered over the wind. I nodded. "Her wings are weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Kind of cool but… different." Max _did not_ want me to like this girl and personally, I didn't. I liked her because I had to. She needed a family. That's us. She needed to find someone to protect. That's us. She needed to be the protector. Of us.

Yeesh…


	2. Silk Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Don't sue me.**

Kayti's POV

The only one's who weren't uncertain about me joining was Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge. They seemed to think I was really cool. When we landed for a quick rest stop, Nudge asked if I would take my hair out of the bun. So I did.

It tumbled down my back to the middle of my ribs. They all stared in shock. With a curious finger, Nudge ran it through my hair. "It's so smooth…" she breathed. That was probably the shortest sentence I'd heard from her. "How'd you get it like that? I want my hair like that!"

I smiled sweetly. "Some scientists at the School did it. They injected some silk- stuff into me and it made all my hair like silk. Impossible to tangle, fairly hard to cut of break."

"So is that why it's so long?" Gazzy asked wondrously.

I nodded. "It's like hell trying to cut it. I used to have a pocketknife, but I dropped it in the middle of a fight with flying Erasers. I used to use that to cut it. Until I find a good hair salon, this stuff's just gonna keep on growing." I shrugged.

When we took off again, I hung in the back, near Iggy. He didn't seem to mind my presence. "What's the matter?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" I questioned. _Please don't bother!_ I pleaded in my head.

"Something's wrong. I can tell. I'm listening to the way you're flying and it's not… calm or alert or anything. It's jumpy, scared. What's the matter?"

I scowled. "I'm not talking about it."

"Why not? You know that if you don't you could possibly go into a stress com…" he stopped right as Max yelled out, "Erasers! Nine o clock!"

I got myself ready. I'd fought these ba… bad guys plenty of times. I could do it again. I shook out my hair as one of them swung a kick at me. I ducked it as he morphed and growled, "Ah… the magnificent Kaytlynn has found our Flock. Lovely. Now we can add to our collections of experiments."

"Don't—call—me—Kaytlynn!" I growled, emphasizing each word with a punch. "Only—my—family—calls—me—that!"

I saw Angel battling an Eraser… with mind control. Iggy was having some trouble with his Eraser; he had a nasty looking black eye. Gazzy and Nudge had teamed up and were punching the h-e-double toothpicks out of one of them. Max and Fang were each fighting three.

This had gone too far. I yelled, "Flock, cover eyes, pronto!" They all did just that. Beams of white light shot out from around me. I could see the faint color from through my hands as I heard the Erasers disintegrate, one by one. Finally I called out, "Safe," I was breathless. I was tired. I hurt.

Max did a role call, and everyone was there. But when she called out Iggy's name he whispered, "I can see…" We all froze and turned to stare at him

He turned to face me, his eyes raking over me and settling on my eyes. "Did you do that?" he asked shakily.

My vision was swimming. This is why I hate my power. Everybody else began to realize that they no longer had cuts or bruises, just scars. I nodded as my wings folded in and I plummeted down to the Earth.

Iggy's POV

I heard Kayti yell out "Cover your eyes, pronto!" I heard strange noises and suddenly, I could see fingers over my eyes. Through them a bright light was shining. When Kayti called out safe, I removed my hands. Everything was in Technicolor. I could see. Max called out roll call and it just slipped.

"Did you do that?" I asked her. She looked drunk for a second. Then she nodded—and dropped from the sky. Without even thinking I raced down after her. I caught her in my arms, before gravity could have its plays.

We were all on the ground now, in the middle of a forest. Kayti was still unconscious, her head resting on a pile of leaves we'd found. Her silken hair was around her head like a halo. Oh yeah—did I mention that this girl reminds me as a misplaced angel? It's like God rejected her from heaven and sent her to Earth… in an angel form.

"Iggy…?" When I heard my name, I turned my head to the voice. Kayti was finally waking up. Finally. "Iggy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, all of you. I… I should have told you." Her voice faltered a bit as tears welled up in her ice blue eyes.

It was a miracle that I could see! She killed the, God knows how many Erasers that we were fighting! What was there to be sorry for?! "For what?" Nudge asked. Another short sentence. Whoa. Was everyone sick or something?

Kayti struggled to sit up. "I never told you my power. It's… It's called Fayte. If I kill somebody, or fight to keep them alive with this power, it drains me. Most of the time I only use it to heal myself and it makes me sleepy. I never used it to… to kill that many Erasers. Sure, I killed a few, but… Also, I didn't mean to heal all of you. It's part of Fayte's natural aura. It weakens me. A lot. I'm always afraid that I'll try too hard to kill something or keep something alive… that I'll end up killing myself." She explained.

Whoa. I felt my intake of breath before I heard it. That was new. "So… this… aura can kill people or keep them alive?" I asked. She nodded before collapsing back on the leaves, shutting her eyes again.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled distantly, and she was asleep again.

Fang POV

I was starting to grow on this girl. I had a split lip and a really big cut on my arm when she yelled for us to cover our eyes. BAM—no more split lip or cut arm. Just a nasty looking scar.

Another reason why I liked her, she didn't look like she wanted to jump me when she first saw me… like every other girl that sees me. She looked at me like… a normal person.

Now Iggy can see. Because of the weirdest power I'd ever heard of. Fayte. Hm…

Part of me is glad this girl came into our Flock. But another part of me makes me wonder what's going through Max's head…

Max's POV

Good God. Fayte?! What the _hell_ is that?! Jeezums! And I thought having a voice in my head was horrible! **Hey! You know, I'm in your head! I heard that! **Shut up. When Fang saw her with her hair down I wanted to get on my knees and kiss his feet. He wasn't fawning over her! YEAH! But part of me was screaming: _He doesn't like you that way!!!!_ And I ignored it. I didn't care anymore. I'll admit it. I LOVE FANG!

Happy? Sure, jump and scream for me! No. I still have to figure out that ridiculous power…Fayte.

"Maaxxx…" Nudge. "I'm Hun-gary!" she whined. "Can we get soothing to eat—PUH-Lease?!!"

I glanced back. Kayti was chatting quietly with Iggy, Angel was petting Total in Fang's arms—or at least she was trying to. Gazzy was flying quietly by Nudge, glaring at her when she whined.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, you guys. Let's go get some food. I don't want to get my head _chewed_ off by Nudge…


	3. Raccoon sandwiches

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. James Patterson does. But I do own Kayti! Yay me!**

Kayti's POV

We all found a small deli on the corner of some street in Delaware. We all got some cold cut sandwiches. The excuse for getting so many: We were having a family picnic. Seemed good enough to me. Fang found a good place in the middle of a forest for us to stop and rest to eat. Gazzy tore into his sandwich while Angel fed Total half of hers. He spit some out, "Yuck!" he yelped. "What's in here?"

"Raccoon," Fang said, and he slipped Max a small smile. Nudge's face went exceptionally pale and we all burst out laughing. He took a large chomp out of his sandwich and groaned. "Mmm…. Nudge, seriously—who knew the Deli owner made _raccoon_ sandwiches?"

Max finally let out another breathless laugh and punched Fang in the shoulder. "Alright, Fang. Enough. Nudge, these aren't raccoon sandwiches. It's just ham and turkey together." She explained.

The color came back to Nudge's face and she took another bite out of her sandwich. I was smiling—or trying to anyway. Iggy kept looking at me, like he was studying something or other.

It sort of freaked me out: When we were talking, he told me how the School had screwed up his vision. How did I fix it? Blindness is like a disease—it's with you no matter what. I know that Fayte could never cure cancer or AIDS or anything—so why did It cure Iggy's blindness? _Ugh…_

"Maaxxx…." Nudge. Again. I actually kind of like the girl. It can never get too quiet around her. "Do we have to stay in the forest again? Can't we use the Max Ride bank card?" what?!

Max POV

"Can't we use the Max Ride bank card?" she whined. Ah- yes. My trusty steed. I don't know where all the money comes from for that thing. It's like—endless! Kayti was staring at me with a strange look. I shrugged. She looked away, nervous suddenly. Yes—that was my power. My new one. That I didn't want to tell the Flock about. I could feel other people's feelings. And manipulate theirs too. So weird.

"Max?" Nudge prompted me out of my reverie.

"Oh- Y-yeah. We can get a hotel room. Or a few…"

"Cool!" The Gasman cried. "Ig and I are sharing one!"

"Me and Angel and Kayti can share one." Nudge cried. "It'll be like almost a sleepover!"

Fang and I slowly turned to face one another. _Crap._

**Don't worry Max. You're sixteen now. Nothing to worry about… I think.** Aren't you supposed to know like, everything? I asked it. ** No—just most things. I promise you one thing though—you'll **_**never**_** forget this hotel.**

Oh _that_ was _soo_ encouraging. I knew that if I asked what it meant by that I wouldn't get an answer so I just told the flock to finish eating so we could scram. This was SO not gonna be fun.

**A/N—Sorry it's so short. I'll make chapter 4 longer though. PROMISE! (cross my heart hope to die—I'm not gonna stick a needle in my eye….**

**-bitten by luv.**


	4. a REAL kiss

**DISCLAIMER: pouts nope. They're James Patterson's. But I'd like to point out that I do own Kayti…**

Fang's POV

The second that I heard Gazzy announce that he and Iggy were sharing a room—I knew that Max and I were somehow, inevitably- going to be stuck together in the end. So when we took off, I kept trying to convince Nudge to let Kayti share a room with Max and I'll share with Gasman and Ig—but no avail. The girl had a strong heart and a solid will.

We found a Holiday Inn and checked out the three adjoining rooms. Everyone _but_ Max and I immediately ran to their rooms and shut the doors. _Crap._

Finally Max stepped forward and stuck the key into the lock. In my head I was begging for there to be two beds—really, I was begging. Max opened the door and I froze. One queen sized bed smack in the middle of the room. A bathroom, a TV, a closet, and a kitchenette. _Double crap._

Max acted as if she didn't even notice. "I'm gonna take a shower. I feel like… yuck." She practically ignored me and went straight to the bathroom. After a few moments I could hear the water start to run. I flopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. I began to channel surf when I heard a soft, lulling voice singing.

_Where'd you go_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone…_

Was that Max _singing_??? _Max???_ Whoa. Instantly I clicked off the TV waiting for more lyrics to waft through the door.

_So Hum Hallelujah_

_Just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you_

_It was just how you looked in the light_

Whoa.

_Our teenage vow in the parking_

_Till tonight do us part_

_I've seen the blues and I've swallowed them too…_

Double whoa? What the _hell_ was Max singing? But you know what, right now I didn't care. Her voice was of an arch angel's. I couldn't stay away. So I just listened intently to the inconvenient lyrics she was singing.

_I love you in the same way_

_There's a chapel in the hospital_

_One foot in your bedroom_

_One foot out the door_

_Sometimes we take chances_

_Sometimes we take pills_

_I could write it_

_Better than you've ever felt it_

_So Hum Hallelujah_

_Just off the key of reason…_

Her voice faded. _Whoa!!_ Max could really sing. And she was good at remembering lyrics too! After another five minutes of awkward lyrics the water turned off. Soon enough, a damp Max stepped out of the bathroom. She looked calm, relaxed… as relaxed as a Flock leader could get.

She- very nonchalantly, might I add- flopped down on the bed next to me. She turned and smiled before snatching the remote from my hand. The slight brush of skin was just enough to send bolts of lightning up my arm. But I kept my face impassive.

Max POV

I was singing just to irk Fang. But oddly enough, when I got out of the shower. The room was dead silent. It was as if… he had been listening to me? So I dried off, got dressed and went back into the room. I fell back onto the bed next to Fang and snatched the remote from his hand. He was staring blankly at the TV—which wasn't even turned on.

I was about to click the on button before I couldn't hold my curiosity anymore. "Were you listening to me singing?" I asked.

Fang froze even more—if that was possible. I stared hard at him. "Uh… sort of. B- But you're good. I like your singing." He stammered.

This was my chance. Right now—at this very point I didn't care if I blew it. "You know you like me," I sang. "You wanna hug me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna…" I trailed off as Fang's face came dangerously close to mine.

Fang POV

She started singing again. Except this time… it was singing the truth. Different song lyrics began to run through my head as I unconsciously leaned my head closer to Max's.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave and take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own…_

It was true. Max _had_ begun to feel like home. If she wasn't around I felt… out of place. Not real. It was unreal what she did to me.

_This is going to break me clean in two_

_This is going to bring me closer to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
she is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

I knew it. Max and I were truly meant to be. Forever. Always. Never apart. To always have each other… All the rest of that hokey crap you can think of.

Max POV

Fang's lips touched mine lightly at first. I felt my eyelids flutter closed. Carefully, I leaned over him and put my hands hesitantly at the nape of his neck. _Holy crap!_ I thought. _I'm kissing Fang—really kissing him!_ **Just go with the flow Max. This was **_**meant**_** to happen!**

Ah… that was probably the third time the Voice actually gave me some useful information. Fang's hands found the way to the small of my back and settled there. _I'm kissing him!_ I thought repeatedly. My heart rate suddenly zoomed up and I could feel Fang's doing the same beneath me.

And then we broke apart. What? I _had_ to breathe _sometime._ I rested my head atop Fang's. "Whoa," he breathed. His hot breath tickled my face.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," I whispered, grinning widely all of a sudden. And get this—Fang smiled back.

"I'm so glad I got that out of my system," he mumbled. I gave him a _what the…?_ Kind of look. "You don't know how must restraint I put on myself not to kiss you back on the beach."

That only made me smile wider. "So I'm really that alluring, huh?" I asked playfully, tossing my hair behind my shoulders. Fang nodded and grabbed my shoulder, making my lie down next to him. I nestled my head in the crook of his arm while he turned the TV on and began to channel surf.

We settled on an old cartoon. Fang kissed my forehead and turned his attention on the TV.

One thing I had to say about this day: That boy can _kiss!_

**A/N- I told ya so! It was longer than the last chapt. Right? Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh!!! I'm on a roll with this. SOME IDEAS PLEASE???!!!! I'm on a roll and am about to hit a writer's block!**


	5. The Angel Left

**A/N- Okay. I know, I know- you were right. The hotel is **_**way**_** cliché. But… it was all I could come up with the twenty minutes I had left on the pute. Um…. Yeah. Hope you like the next 2 chapters better. I'll try not to make stuff too… obvious.**

Kayti POV

Nudge can talk. I think we all acknowledge that. What we don't acknowledge is that if you say something about one thing, it chain reacts into another. Nudge brought up about when the Erasers got their wings. And then she went off about how the scientists got the bird DNA into them, making her wonder about her parents, her grandparents, what it would be like to have a normal life… so on and so forth.

Finally I cut her off to ask about Fang and Max. "So what was up with that whole room situation?"

Angel looked up from playing with her teddy bear's wings. "Oh. That. Yeah, we've been trying to get them together for _years_ now! So making them share a room was the only logical way. I mean, if we're always flying or in the open woods, how are they supposed to get some absolute alone time?"

I swear. The girl was practically a twenty year old stuck within an eight year olds body. But I like her. Even if she could read my mind. "I like you too Kayti. Your wings and your hair are so _pretty_!"

Nudge pulled a hairbrush out of the bathroom, which you always get from hotels. "Can I brush it?" she begged.

I nodded, pulling the bun out of my hair. I shook it out, letting it cascade down my hair to my rib cage. Nudge began to pull the brush through it gently. It felt like a tickle of my hair, not the harsh tug I would do when trying to brush it.

There was a knock on the door and Angel shot up to open it. I was about to warn her about who it was, but then again—the girl can read minds. It was Iggy. Angel was about to take his hand and lead him in, but remembered that he wasn't blind anymore and let him in.

Iggy saw me and smiled. "Hey you guys, sorry to burst in like this but… Gazzy's in the bathroom… and I'd rather be in a room with three mutant freaks that one Gasman. If ya get what I mean." We all cracked up laughing at that. Iggy sat down on the bed next to Nudge and ran his hand through my hair. "It's so… smooth," he breathed.

"It's a hassle," I retorted. Iggy laughed.

"Can _I_ brush it?" he asked. Nudge gave him the brush and he took it in his hands and slowly began to brush my hair. If Nudge brushing was a tickle, than Iggy was like a caress. How did this boy know how to be so gentle? Fighting Erasers, feeling his way around life… yet, he was probably the most gentle guy I'd ever let myself know.

That I _let_ myself know.

Max POV

When I woke up, Fang had taken an extra blanket and pillow and had curled up on the floor. I looked at the alarm clock. It was three… in the morning. _Holy crap. Why am I waking up this early?_ I thought, puzzled. Fang rolled over restlessly and I froze. And then it flooded back. Fang and I had kissed. Actually kissed. And he didn't flinch away either. In fact, he'd been the one to make the first move. Yeah—the old Fang had died somewhere between when we checked out and when I was in the shower.

I fell back on the bed burying my head in the pillows and drifting off to sleep again.

I woke up to a harsh beating. At first, I was like, _Erasers!_ But—Wait. Erasers fists were soft. Or squishy. Huh. I pried open my sleepy eyelids to see Fang and Iggy beating me with pillows. "Get- up- Max!" Fang gasped, in between laugh and pounds. I lay still, taking a few more hits before leaping up and wrapping my arms around his torso. I knocked him to the ground with my unexpected move. I snatched the pillow from his surprised hands and began to hit him with it. "Don't like that, do you?" I asked, laughing too. Iggy pulled me off of Fang and began to tickle me.

When had I felt this open? Um—let's see. When the Flock and I had our hillside cabin. No worries. No parents. Just us and the sky. I squealed and jumped away from Iggy. The adjoining door burst open and Angel, Nudge and The Gasman were standing there. "Help me!" Iggy called to them. I was fighting my way out of his grasp.

And suddenly I had the five of them piled on top of me, tickling the breath out of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kayti leaning against the door, grinning. "Help us!" Iggy called to Kayti. "She won't get away!" And then I had six pairs of hands tickling me. Oh man.

Finally everyone got off of me and I flopped back, catching my breath. "God, that was so unfair. You all just ganged up on me! I had no time to prepare!"

"That was the whole point." Fang smiled. When was the last time I'd seen him smile so much? "You weren't supposed to be prepared."

I rolled my eyes. "I also wasn't supposed to be prepared to wake up getting the crap beaten out of me either huh? Is that what you were going to say next?" Iggy and Fang laughed together. It was so obvious that they had planned this together.

"Max?" Nudge asked curiously. "Um… can we eat now? I'm kind of hungry."

Kind of was an understatement. When we went downstairs to the IHOP in the hotel Nudge ate a full _adult_ meal _and_ licked the plate clean. And then when we went back upstairs to wait for everyone to clean up, she ordered an extra breakfast from room service. But then again—we all did that.

Iggy POV

Gazzy had taken a shower, so had I. I decided to stay in the room. I was still getting used to seeing. So he went into Max and Fang's room to watch TV with them, and Nudge while Angel was taking her shower. Kayti had too.

She confused me. Since my hearing had grown a lot more since I was blind, I noticed the way everyone was flying. Most of the time, the Flock flew with alertness. But Kayti… Kayti flew like something was bothering her. Quick jerky motions; not fluid and smooth like the rest of the Flock's. She was under stress. But from what?

A quiet knock on the door startled me out of my reverie. I got up and opened it for—Kayti? She walked over and sat down cross- legged on my bed. I stared at her, unsure.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what…?" I prompted. There follows awkward silence. I sat down next to her. "What's bugging you?" I asked gently.

"I just don't fit in with you guys!" she blurted. I kept staring into her ice blue eyes, waiting for more. "You guys aren't comfortable with me here. I know it! I… followed you guys because you had wings. I thought I could have a family for once. But… you guys have been family for so long that I feel like I'm ruining everything. I'm throwing off the balance that you guys had."

"What are you getting at?" I asked nervously. _Please don't say it._ I pleaded in my head.

Kayti glanced down, twiddling with her fingers. I'm leaving," she mumbled.

"No!" I blurted. _What the…?! Where the heck did that come from?!_

"Iggy—I have to. I don't belong with you guys. I might as well send myself back to the School. I'm never going to fit in. I'm just a misfit, misplaced angel. I don't belong anywhere. I need you to…"

"I knew it," I mumbled. "I guessed that you looked like a misplaced angel when I first…"

"That irrelevant!" she cried. I could see her forcing tears back from her beautiful blue eyes. "I just need to you to tell the Flock that I'm leaving. I'm sorry for throwing everything out of proportion!"

And she took off. The only girl I thought I could get close to. The only angel I ever knew had just slipped from my grasp and flown out the balcony. _No…_I thought as the pain etched its way through my chest. "No—" my voice cracked. "Please no…"

**A/N—in the last chapter I had 4 different songs. The first was Where'd You Go by Fort Minor. The second was Hum Hallelujah by Fallout Boy. The third was Look After You by the Fray. The fourth, by The Fray was She Is. No I don't own them. The Fray does. You can't sue me. **


	6. oh Crap

Max POV

As I was watching some lame TV show, leaning on Fang and the rest of the Flock laughing at the oldness—I felt a sharp stabbing ping of sadness. _Iggy._ What was wrong with him? Suddenly Angel ran out of the bathroom, dressed and everything, yelling. "Ohmigosh! Kayti left! She just left! We have to go after her! Pleas Max! Iggy… Iggy… Iggy…" she kept repeating his name over and over. I shot up and yanked open the door to see Iggy sitting on his bed, his face pained, but strangely hollow.

He looked up slowly to meet my gaze. "She left," he breathed. "The angel left."

Angel? What the…?

"Come on you guys!" I called to everyone. "We've got to check out and find Kayti." Everyone scattered. Fang and I ran downstairs to check out while everyone else ran around the three rooms to gather up our stuff.

Iggy POV

I was vaguely aware of the Flock rushing around me, picking up and taking the little extra stuff from the hotel room. I wasn't even aware of Gazzy standing in front of me crying, "Iggy! Iggy come on! We've got to go find Kayti!"

All I was aware of was the fact that my… err- the angel had left. She took off without saying anything.

Suddenly I was yanked off the bed and shoved out into the hallway. I felt a small hand grab mine and drag me into the elevator. They pulled me downstairs and into the lobby where Max and Fang were rushing out… holding hands. Wait a minute—did I miss something?

It didn't matter. Kayti was gone. Going back to the School to purposely be a lab rat. We found ourselves in the back of the hotel where there were there were no windows. We all did an immediate take-off. My wings were making jerky, unsure motions. I didn't even feel like myself anymore. Ugh.

Kayti POV

I flew, totally with a heavy guilty conscience. Leaving Iggy and the Flock was like tearing my own heart out- through my throat. I flew in circles for a while, unsure of which way the School was. _California you idiot!_ I told myself. _It's all the way across country! Get your behind FLYING!_

I took off in my general direction of west and flew. I felt a hollow sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach- like I'd just eaten rocks or something. It didn't feel too good.

And then—Erasers. Swarms of them. And by swarms I mean like twenty, all of them in groups of five, taking hits at me.

I didn't have the time, or the strength to use Fayte. I didn't feel like killing off these twenty Erasers. So I tucked my wings in and plummeted to the ground.

Max POV

I saw swarms of something closing in on something in the sky. _Flying Erasers!_ I thought. "Erasers!" I yelled. "Dead ahead!" What were they doing? And then I saw her. Kayti was not even bothering to fight back against the wolf men. And then she dropped from the sky. "Kayti!" I screamed.

Bad Idea

The Erasers heard me and ten of them at once came flying towards the Flock and I. Iggy saw Kayti and shot after her, dodging the Erasers. Who knew the guy could move so fast. "Nice to see you Max," Ari. He swung at me, clipping my chin with his furry fist.

"Ugh! Ari, leave me alone!" I cried. I tried to get out of his way and go after Iggy and Kayti, but his arms wrapped around my torso, yanking me against him. _Oh gross!_ I rammed my elbow into his solar plexus making him flinch, but didn't relent his grasp on me.

"Get off her!" Fang roared! And suddenly Ari was tumbling through the sky. Fang's eyes were dark, almost black, bloodlust apparent in them. He grabbed one of Ari's wings and yanked hard on it. Ari let out a wail

"Come on! We'll get them later! Kaytlynn isn't worth them pulling our wings out!" All of the Erasers froze at once and fled. It was almost funny.

The rest of the Flock looked okay. Fang was calming down, Angel had a happy look on her face from making one of the Erasers do something stupid. Nudge and Gazzy were high-fiving for taking out an Eraser. And Iggy and Kayti… were on the ground.

Iggy was cradling Kayti, holding her in his arms. Both of them were crying it seemed.

It now just occurred to me that Kayti was really part of the Flock now. We'd fall to pieces if she wasn't around. Crap.


	7. Stolen Pillows

Max POV

We were all sitting around a fire that Gazzy had built—in record time. It was in the middle of the woods—literally. Angel had found a clearing and we had moonlight shining down right on us. It was beautiful. Iggy had stolen a throw pillow from the hotel and had put it in his backpack. I'd let everyone carry little mini- backpacks. Except for Fang. He had to carry Total and the laptop so…

I looked around. Nudge and Angel were curled up next to each other and Gazzy was right next to Angel; he had fallen asleep looking like he was defending her. Fang was sleeping halfway sitting up, leaning against a tree.

Iggy and Kayti, however… Iggy had used the pillow on top of a pile of leaves and had lain down. Kayti's head was pillowed on his chest, her right cheek pressed against him. His arms came around her middle protectively. It was sweet.

Iggy had changed a fair amount since he'd gotten his eyesight back. He still had the annoying supersonic hearing, but he didn't get as irritated as easily. I noticed the way he let Kayti cuddle up next to him when it was time to go to sleep. He was being so gentle with her… it was startling. But I guess—he was blind most of his life. He'd learned to be gentle as not to hurt _him_self.

"Don't you think staring is a little rude Max?" Fang's voice made my head snap over to him. He was now standing up, back against the tree. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. He grinned and walked silently over to me. He sat down on the log I was perched upon, keeping watch. "Isn't it weird, how he and Kayti just sort of, clicked?"

I nodded, letting my sleepy head fall against his shoulder. Fang's arm came around me. "Why don't you sleep? I'll take next watch. And I don't think Iggy would be very happy if we woke his up now." His voice was soft and lulling. I felt his lips lightly press against my forehead as I drifted off.

Fang POV

Iggy and Kayti needed each other. They clicked, like iron to a magnet. Iggy sort of turned into a ghost for the twenty minutes that he realized Kayti had gone. It was weird, seeing my own brother like that. I always knew that Iggy was sensitive but not _that_ sensitive!

The Flock also needed Kayti now. Not just her powers either. Kayti seemed to be the only one who could handle Nudge's constant rambling. Actually, I think she liked it!

When we were fighting the Erasers… when they'd retreated… I'd heard one of them call out something. Kaytlynn I think it was? Why'd she introduce herself as Kayti to us then? Huh…

Kayti POV

I woke up to my head pillowed on Iggy's chest. It was rumbling… oh. He was talking to someone. "…her hair smells good!"

Someone laughed. I think it was Fang. Fang, laughing? I was with Max's Flock long enough to know Fang didn't laugh often. "Nice Ig man."

I shifted, coming awake. Long fingers stroked my hair. "I thought you _never_ get up!" Iggy.

I managed a forced smile. Why was I still with them?? Oh yeah. Erasers attacked me. Paul still remembered my full name. I collapsed, hoping to go splat before they clawed me to death first. Iggy had caught me and made me tell him what the hell I was doing. He started to cry too. He asked me why I'd left him. I never thought of just him as a person—just the Flock as a whole. I didn't know how much it would rip him apart if I left. I guess now I know.

And he knows my full name, if he'd heard Paul. Oh no. Now they're gonna wonder why I didn't tell them. No. no. no. I don't want to have to explain my name to them. Crap.

Maybe I could come up with something….

**A/N—sorry about the shortness. My mind's blocking up again. HELP PLEASE. Plus I've been very still today. My energy is like a shook bottle of champagne. It's deadly. I'll try to write two chapters like normal tomorrow.**

**Rebel 3 rebel at heart**


	8. A Suddenly Proclaiming Flock

**DISCLAIMER: Now if you were all intelligent then I wouldn't have to add the fact that I don't own ANY of the Flock or the School, so on and so forth. But—considering that there ARE some imbecile's that could possibly read this and sues me—no. I don't own the MR series.**

**God that was a long disclaimer. And one BIG sentence. WHHOOO.**

Iggy POV

Kayti's head was still resting on my chest. Even after Nudge had begun complaining that her stomach was going to eat her inside out and Gazzy was saying he wouldn't even _let_ Max near the fire. In fact, I didn't even want to move. I'd found Kayti. I'd kept her from going _SPLAT_. I felt whole now. I could see. My hearing was still enhanced. I could see. I could frickin _see!_ I was still getting used to color and not just dark spots.

"Iggy!" Nudge cried. "Could you _please_ get up and make something! I swear, I think my stomachs up to my _neck!_" that made no sense whatsoever but Kayti reluctantly got up and I pushed myself up on two feet and dug through Fang's bag. I found some of the left over food he had. I made scrambled eggs. What's new?

Max POV

Kayti was uncomfortable. With my stupid new power, I could feel it. I was itching to ask Angel to tell me what was wrong but I couldn't do it without seeming rude. So I sat as Kayti's icy eyes darted back and forth between the six of us. She seemed totally at ease with Iggy, but underneath the whole act… she was scared, and nervous. But from _what?_

**Her name Max.** Ah… another useful time my voice came in handy. Her name. Her name. What about her name? **You've got to think harder than that Maximum!** God, alright!

Her name. Her frickin name. The Erasers… one of them had said that… it wasn't worth it… Kaytlynn! That was it! That was what the Erasers had called her! But then why did she introduce herself as Kayti…?

I was distracted when Nudge cried out, "They're back!" My head snapped up and I saw sixteen Erasers landing and running towards us. I instantly picked out Ari. His face had an evil grimace to it, and bloodlust as in his eyes. _Bloodlust for me._ I thought miserably, prepping myself to fight.

I looked around, staring wondrously at my Flock. (Including Kayti) Gazzy and Angel were back to back, Fang was standing between Nudge and I, Iggy was already in the air, and Kayti… Kayti was glowing. I mean literally, _glowing!_ **It's another one of her powers Max. Get used to it.** Oh _thanks._ I can get used to the fact that I have a Flock member who can _glow!_

Ari was in front of my and my readied fist swung out in a neat punch. It got him in the middle of the chest. This blow would have normally broken a grown man's rib cage, but it only knocked an Eraser's breath out. "God Max, after trying to kill me once, I'd think you'd top trying." Ari rasped, breathing heavily as he swung a round house kick to my head. I ducked and grabbed his foot, so he face-planted into the ground.

"Nope!" I snickered, as he spit up mounds of dirt.

Kayti POV

Oh God. Paul's back. With his gang of Eraser's. And Ari. Ari, Paul, Ari, Paul. I weighed them in my head. Who would be the first to tell them? Probably Paul, considering I _did_ try to talk to him—even though he was an Eraser.

Paul ran up to me, swung his fist, managing to clip me on the chin. "Aww… is poor Kaytlynn living with other freaks now?" he cooed. I gave him a swift punch to the gut, sending him flying through the air. I was glowing brightly now. Damn that aura from Fayte. It _wants_ to kill them all at once, and I want to fight a few first. I wanted to use that little bit of super-strength I had to knock 'em dead myself. I stepped over Paul who was struggling to get up. "Only my family calls me that—you dipweed." I hissed.

Paul threw himself back up to his feet and tried to hit me again. No dice. I jumped into the air pushed both my feet forward, snapping his head backwards. It _should_ have broken his neck, but he only came back harder, his arms flailing madly.

And I burst. White light shot out of me and the Eraser's that Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were fighting just disappeared. All the other Erasers froze and turned to face me. "No…" Paul breathed. "How'd you get _that_ strong?"

I stared at him, unable to speak, or want to tell him anything.

"C'mon you guys! Kaytlynn's gonna kick our a… butts if we don't leave!" The rest of the Eraser's lifted their bulky wings and flew off.

The whole Flock turned to face me, mid air. I stared back helplessly. What else was there to do? Tell them that the School had my name wrong? That it really _wasn't_ Kaytlynn?

"Why'd you lie?" Was the first thing out of Iggy's mouth.

The rest of them started screaming at me simultaneously. "Are you hiding something?"

"Why'd you introduce yourself as Kayti?"

"Is Kaytlynn even your real name?"

"What's your problem?!"

"We trusted you!"

"Why'd you lie?!"

"What are you hiding?!"

I couldn't handle it. Tears were streaming from my eyes faster than I thought possible. "STOP!" I finally shrieked. I sank down to the ground, tucking my wings in on my back. "I told you guys my name was Kayti because…" I stopped there. I couldn't continue. It was too hard. My head sank down into my hands as a sob wracked my body. Flashes of my memories at the School ripped through me.

"_They called her Kayti." "Kayti's too girly. Kaytlynn. We'll call her Kaytlynn. It's strong and it'll make the other Erasers WANT to fight her." "Cool. Kaytlynn—with two N's and two Y's, right?" "Yeah." "Alright…!"_

No. My name was Kayti. Kayti. Kayti. It was always Kayti. It always will be. No amount of years in a lab could change that. I was born Kayti. Not Kaytlynn. I very faintly felt Iggy's arm come around my shoulders. "Is your name really Kaytlynn?" he asked gently.

Automatically I flinched away. "NO!" I cried. I could barely even speak through the tears. The whole Flock was staring at me, bewildered. Most of all—Max. "No. M-my name's… Kayti. Th-they called… c-called me… K- K…" I couldn't even say it. "I don't like it. Only ones who _love_ me call me… Kaytlynn. Only the ones who won't hurt me. Who won't jab a needle in me every morning. Who'll care for me. Who…" I stopped there as another sob shook me. Iggy tried to come closer to me but I scrabbled away.

"Don't. You guys don't want me. I just… I didn't want to tell you. It hurt too much. I… I didn't tell you my name was Kaytlynn because… One: they called me that at the School. Two: I vowed that I would only let people who loved me and wouldn't hurt me call me that. Three: I… never mind. I'll go now."

And with that—after another wracking sob—I unfurled my wings and took off into the air.

Iggy POV

Shit. I can't lose her—Not AGAIN. No. Kay…Kayti, please come back! I wanted to plead. But I had to say it. Even if it _was_ only a few days, I felt like I'd known her forever. Like she was the other half of me. I couldn't live without this girl. We clicked. She's not getting away. "_Kaytlynn!" _I yelled loudly. The whole Flock turned to stare at me. "_I love you!"_ Whoa.

Kayti suddenly stopped flying and turned slowly in the air to face me. The entire Flock had surprise discoloring their faces. I turned with a weak smile. "What? Can't an ex-blind guy love?"

And suddenly I staggered backwards. Kayti was in my arms, sobbing into my neck. What the…?!

She lifted her face. And I couldn't help it. I kissed her. Right. In. Front. Of. The. Flock. And you know what—I really didn't give a care!

Max POV

I was standing there, complete and total surprise. Speaking of Total, after all those days of being constantly silent he just began to run around happily. Talk about dog on high. Fang stepped up next to me. "Since we're all suddenly proclaiming ourselves: I love you Max!"

I turned to gawk at him, not Iggy and Kayti. And he kissed me again. I heard Gazzy start to gag.

Angel cried out, "what? Are you pretending that you didn't have a crush on Nudge a few years ago?"

Nudge froze as I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Fang's. "What?" I asked them.

"Gazzy? Did you really like me?! I mean like more than a sister?! Cause' that's totally cool with me. I really don't mind. In fact two years ago I think I had a crush on you too. And I really don't care what you say right now, cause' I'm not gonna listen. Actually—"

"NUDGE!" we all screamed simultaneously. She stopped talking.

"Oops," she breathed quietly. "I think I said too much." Gazzy was standing there, arms limp at his sides, mouth hanging in a big wide O.

Ha.

**A/N—some fluff, no? Egh, some is an overstatement. –sigh--. I'm blocked up. I've got BIGG plans for the end, if I can just come up with some filly chapters. BB  
LLLLAAAAA!!!!! Okay. I'm done. Review… please? I know that your gonna say that it's too soon for Iggy to be in love… but I fell in love in what—two weeks so NO FLAMING ME CUZZA THAT! Okay. I'm really done now.**


	9. I Know

**DISCLAIMER: It's ALLA James Patterson's. Go ask him**

Max POV

Everyone was sleeping now… but me, of course. I even convinced Fang to let me have first watch. That's a first. But I guess—sonly since he can read me all too clearly—he'd seen me trying to think, so he let me be.

First off—what was up with the whole suddenly proclaiming our love for one another? Totally unlike Fang to suddenly yell out- in front of the whole Flock- that he loved me. It was okay for Nudge… I guess. She usually does happen to say too much at times. But liking Gazzy? I would've suspected something with Iggy maybe but… Gazzy?!

And Angel blurting out that Gazzy had liked _Nudge?!_ But then again—Gazzy couldn't have a crush on his own sister, duh. But_ Nudge?!_ I would've never seen that coming. But then again—maybe I was just too self centered two years ago, and too focused on Fang to bother wondering the rest of my Flock's feelings.

Ugh… my head was beginning to pound lightly. I could leave for ten minutes, right? Without them being…? No. What if _they_ were gagged and stuffed into a sensory-deprivation isolation tank. No way. So as quietly as I could, I unfurled my wings and just flew up to the tops of the trees.

There. I could still see the fire and everything. No harm done. Yet. I was surprised to see Iggy hadn't even flinched. Hm.

Okay—back to thinking without blowing up my head. That would be hard.

**Maximum. You need to focus. So what—Fang loves you and you love him. Iggy loves Kayti, so on and so forth. You still need to—**

SHUT UP! I screamed at it mentally. And this being another first—no backtalk from it. "I don't want to save the world. I can't even save my own Flock," I whimpered, staring down at them all, asleep contentedly. Angel and Nudge were lying curled up around Total and Gazzy had his back pressed up against Nudge's. Iggy had fallen asleep holding Kayti, and Fang, of course, had been leaning neatly against a tree.

They looked so peaceful. So… human.

_Alright Voice, if you'll answer me just this once. How the h am I supposed to save the freaking world?_

**By destroying ITEX headquarters. Trusting Kayti for once. And using your heart.**

_Oh and WHERE is ITEX headquarters? You expect me to know these things off the top of my head! (Ha-ha) And I DO trust Kayti…_

**No you don't. Not enough.**

_And how would you know this?_

**I'm in your head Maximum. I know these things.**

_Give me a hammer and I'll gladly put it through you Voice._

**You'd just be hurting yourself Maximum. You'd be hitting your own head.**

_I know._

**A/N-**

**Yeah. I'm sorry it's SSOOOOOO short. I'm feeling like Fang lately. Don't wanna talk much. Heh. I'm scaring my dad, so…. **

**I'll see if I can make the next chapter longer. I think. Sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately and I just sprained my wrist and….**

**NVM. Hope you liked. Be prepped for action in the next chappie! Promise…**


	10. Against His Will

DISCLAIMER: JP owns em all.

Max POV

**Wake up Max. **

_Why._

**Because I said so.**

That was enough warning for me. I'd like to keep my head _in_tact, please and thank you. I slipped off the tree branch I'd fallen asleep on last night and fell back down to where the Flock was, scarfing down boxes of protein bars. Yum. (Sarcasm) Fang gave me a half-smile before going back to eating.

Gazzy had practically inhaled his first three protein bars. Nudge was right along him. Angel shared her bar with Total. "Ew! What's in this stuff? Poop or something?" he barked. Literally.

"If you don't like it doggy, we could get a good field of grass to chew on," I offered angrily.

He blinked at me and took another bite of the bar. "Nope. I'm good, thank you." He mumbled. Go figure.

**Tell them. NOW.**

_Alright, Alright!_ Good God. "Um guys… I've been…" I trailed off to see the six pairs of intent eyes staring at me. I cleared my throat and began again. "I have a new power!" I blurted.

I swear, Fang's eyes literally darkened. "What."

"I got it a few months ago. I just didn't… want to tell anyone."

"A few months ago?!" Iggy cried.

"I can… feel emotions. And… manipulate them too. It's kind of… weird."

The whole Flock had their mouths open. Kayti was just staring contentedly at me. Why—I haven't the slightest idea.

"That is so cool Max!" Nudge finally said. "You can like get the Erasers to feel bad for attacking us, or you could get Fang to show emotion—or maybe… um…." She trailed off, unable to say anything else. That was new.

Fang's head turned slowly to face me. "I swear to God that if you try that I will _personally_ make whatever next two weeks of your life even _more_ of a living heck." He threatened. I just grinned innocently at him, and his eyes lightened up—a little.

"It's cool Max. Weird… but cool," Iggy said, nodding towards me. But not weirder than anything else we've dealt with. I felt like adding. But no point in ruining the mood now.

Um… "So whose up for heading south again to find Angel's parents?" I asked everyone. Everyone was quiet for a second before bursting out into cheers of, "Yeah!" "Let's go!" "C'mon Ange!" Where did all the enthusiasm come from?!

Fang POV

We were flying silently, thousands of feet above the Earth. So Max could feel other people's feelings. And manipulate them too. If she tries anything on me I swear I will have her head. But then again…

I wonder if I would notice the change if she tried it. Maybe I should ask her one day. Yeah—when pigs fly.

"Fang!" Angel's sweet voice cut through my thoughts. "Considering the things the school does—pigs might already fly, so I wouldn't stand on that promise for long!" her face was an innocent little mask of humor.

"Privacy, please Ange," I muttered.

Max flew over to me. "What were you thinking?" she asked. Her voice was like honey.

"It's too embarrassing." I sighed.

"What? You can't trust me not to laugh at you?" she asked sweetly. I nodded curtly. And suddenly a feeling of trust washed over me.

It was strange. I had to tell her. She won't laugh at me. Will she? Of course not. This is Max. Max would never laugh at me because of that. "I was just wondering if I would be able to tell if you used your power on me. I was thinking about asking you to try and I thought that it would be the day that pigs fly when I ask you tha…. HEY!"

It was the longest speech I'd ever spoken. At least on my record. And it was against _my own will._ I turned to glare at Max and she was staring at me, her big brown eyes full of sweetness. I started to growl something at her and she began to pout, her eyes getting a fraction of an inch wider.

Damn. That stupid BAMBI EYES! I ripped my head away from her so I was facing Gazzy and Nudge. "Max. I will never forgive you."

And then her voice was above me. My head snapped up to see her flying in sync with me. "Really," she whispered. "But Fang… don't you love me?" her eyes were wide, loving and… she was doing it again.

"Cut. It. Out. MAX!!!" I cried. The entire Flock was laughing behind us. Oh. They would pay. They would certainly pay.

Kayti POV

It was entertaining to watch Max use her new power on Fang. Really entertaining in fact. I had to tell them. I had to tell them _soon._ But not now. They needed to have their laughs and fun for now. But if I didn't tell them—sooner or later I would have them all heaving great sobs over me.

So I had to prepare them.

But not now. I'm not a fun-sucker.

**A/N—evil cliffy or what? Sorry- I lied last chapter. The NEXT chapter is going to be action packed and depressing. For reasons… you will find out! Sorry. Bitten-by-luv is liar. – pouts—but hey, This chapter came to me off the top of my head. Cut me some slack!**

**-bitten**


	11. Not Too Hard To Speak The Truth

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. I'll get over it. They're all JP's.

**A/N—I promised action and depressingness in this chapter so… here goes nothing. (but my hands…)**

Kayti POV

I was flying near the back with Iggy. We'd stopped to refuel and to take a pit stop. Don't ask. It was Total's idea.

But here we were, flying again, cutting smoothly through the air. I had to do it now. The humorous mood had resided into something pleasant and I couldn't hold off any longer. "Iggy? What would happen to you if… if something happened to me?"

Iggy gave me an awkward look. "I don't know. I'd probably… Hm—it'd be like you'd chopped my left arm off. Why?" he asked, curious now. I didn't answer. I couldn't. "Kayti?" his voice was panicky now, urgent. "Why?"

I glanced over to him, keeping my face void of very much emotion. "Iggy…" I sighed. "I'm weak. Weak_er_ actually. I don't know if I can survive another Eraser attack."

Iggy POV

I was pretty sure that if flying wasn't an instinct, I would've dropped right from the sky then. The horrid pain ripped through my chest for a second.

"But you don't _have_ to use Fayte… do you?" I asked, my voice cracking against my own will.

That earned me a supposedly encouraging smile. "I don't have a choice. I use my power because if I don't… I don't know. It just happens when it happens." She paused searching my eyes. "I just want you to know that… I'll still be there for you—even if you can't exactly see me. Okay?"

I gulped. "Alright," I whispered.

Max POV

"Max?" Angel's voice was usually unwavering and strong but right now she felt _really_ scared. Why? No clue.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Something's wrong with—."

But I didn't get to hear the end of her sentence. Because right then a high keening noise pierced my ears and I dropped from the sky. Oh wait. That was me. My head felt like a jillion hammers were pounding it at once. Talk about OW!

_Makeitstop.makeitstop.makeitstop.makeitstop.makeitstop. MAKE IT STOP! _I pleaded feeling rivulets of tears trail down my cheeks.

And then long ropy arms were around my waist, keeping the Earth from making me go _splat._ Fang. "Max? Is it worse?" Worse?! _Worse?!_ This was a hundred times _worse_, for lack of better word! "C'mon Max, you can pull through this. I know you can."

His voice was unsteady, shaking actually. Totally unlike Fang. And then he surprised me—yet again.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Was Fang _singing?!_ Holy crap. I think I missed something. But over the surprise the pain engulfed me again. I shrieked and writhed about, not even feeling my body slam into the Fang's chest in pain.

"C'mon Max. You can do this!"

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Slowly, I began to feel more like myself. The pain ebbed away a little. Fang was looking down at me, almost expressionless. "Good God," he breathed when I focused on him.

"Nice to be awake now too," I croaked. Why was the voice doing this to me?

**To prep you for a bigger pain.**

And what could that bigger pain _possibly _be?

**I can't tell you now. All in due time Maximum, all in due time.**

Ah, put a sock in it.

It listened. Luckily. I tugged myself out of Fang's arms and began to shakily fly again. I could feel the worried gazes of my Flock as I flew on ahead.

An hour later: Eraser attack. _Major_ Eraser attack.

Iggy POV

The second I saw the Erasers flying in front of us, I wanted to burst. _Not Kayti!_ Was the first thought that came to my head. But how do I protect her? _Fight for her_.

And suddenly it was like a movie. Literally flying roundhouse kicks, boxed ears, and punches in the nose… it was gruesome. But I didn't leave Kayti's side once. I couldn't. She had to survive this! She just _had_ too!

I saw Max all out dueling with Ari and Fang was furiously pounding an Eraser in the face. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge had made a little war circle, backs to each others, madly fighting their Erasers.

Max POV

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Ari?" I asked, as I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head.

"You're right Max. I can't get enough of seeing your bloodied Flock in ruins!" he spat back. I growled in frustration and punched him hard in the middle of the chest. If he'd been a normal human I would've killed him right there, but Ari was an Eraser. All it did was knock the breath out of him.

**Kayti, Max. Kayti is the bigger pain I was preparing you for.**

Kayti? What the _hell?_ I whirled, ducking from Ari to face Kayti just as she yelled out, "flock! Eyes!" Automatically my hands came up to my eyes to shield them. That bright light came again, and when I uncovered my eyes, it was only the seven of us.

We all turned to face Kayti. She gave Iggy a pained smile and plummeted.

Fang POV

I never knew that kid could fly so freakin' fast! He went straight into a nose- dive for Kayti. He caught her faster than I could ever catch Max. "Kayti!" he cried. It was horrible. To hear his voice in so much pain like that. "Kayti! Please, don't do this to me! NO!"

We landed where he was, crying helplessly over Kayti.

Iggy POV

NO! I can't believe I let that happen! It couldn't be! She can't die! She can't! Shecan'tshecan'tshecan't!

"Iggy," her voice was helpless, weak.

"Kayti?" I asked, looking her over. Her eyes were opened to little slits.

"Iggy, I've got three hours tops."

"Kayti! Don't say that," I sobbed. "Please don't say that!"

I heard gasps of shock from the rest of the Flock as Angel relayed everything to them. Everyone came to surround Kayti and I.

"How could you say that?" I whispered to her brokenly.

"It's not too hard too speak the truth.

**A/N—Captain State Of The Obvious—yes! Kayti IS going to die. I'm sorry, but she has **_**got**_** to go. Don't worry, she'll still appear in the story. (hint, hint) wait till' Iggy goes to sleep….**

**-bitten **


	12. One Last Breath

Kayti POV

Curse Fayte. Curse everything. Most of all, curse the knowing that it's Fayte that's keeping me from staying with Iggy for forever. Curse them all. I wanted to scream to Iggy that I didn't want to leave him, I never wanted to. But dammit, I was right. It is _soo_ much easier to speak the truth.

Max POV

I watched Kayti prop herself up against a tree, obviously taking a lot of strength on her part. She looked at each of us. We were all huddled together, looking at her sadly. "Since… well- no need to say it…" she stopped taking another deep, obviously needed breath. "I'd like to talk to all of you… alone. One by one. So I can… tell you… all something."

We all left but Angel.

Kayti POV

"Angel," I whispered. "You need to stay strong for Max, okay?" I whispered. She nodded, her eyes only showing her hurt and fear. "It's okay honey, you can cry you know. You're only six after all."

"But Kayti?" she whispered. "What about Iggy?"

I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay, I promise. But you—you need to be good and listen to Max and Fang. Don't do that weird mind thingy without permission. We don't need to be hearing about the president suddenly giving out free food to six bird kids!"

Angel cracked a small smile and stood up. A few seconds later Gazzy was standing in front of me. I smiled at him. "You know you're Max's little trouper. You do that… and protect your little sister, okay?"

Gazzy nodded solemnly. I knew he was fighting back tears. "I… I'll miss you," he whispered, before getting up and running off. Next thing Nudge was kneeling in front of me.

"Kayti…" she whispered. Short sentence. "Why's this happening? Why? Does it have to happen to you?"

I looked at her, taking another deep breath. "I don't know, Nudge. I honestly don't. But I promise that I'll still protect you guys. Even if you can't exactly see me."

Nudge's eyes filled with tears suddenly and she burst up running to the trees where everyone else was. Fang came out of the trees, dark and silent.

He sat down cross-legged in front of me, not saying anything for the longest time. And then he finally spoke. "I…I'm not used to being so open with anyone but Max so forgive me if…"

"It's alright Fang… let me do the talking. You need to stick with Max. She needs you more than she lets on. Just take care of her. You're a good guy."

I could've sworn he blushed. Good lord, when did everyone turn into such marshmallows? "Um… thanks Kayti. You're a good person. You don't deserve this."

I met his eyes slowly, sadly. "Isn't that what they all say?" I whispered, barely audible, but I knew he heard me. His lips twitched and he stood up, brushing his jeans off and went to get Max.

It was soo hard when Max came over. She was physically trying to restrain the tears. "Kayti…" she breathed, furiously wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"You need to stop this Max…" I rasped, for breathing had begun to get harder. "It's okay to cry. You're going to go into a stress coma one day, I swear!"

She managed to crack a small smile at me. "Listen. Stay with your Flock. Okay?" she nodded. "Stay close to Fang… no matter what the Voice says. He _needs_ you. Be careful with Iggy; I'm sure he's on the verge of insanity." I winked at this point. "The younger ones; they're stronger than you let them be. I bet you ten bucks that they'd take down an Eraser in one movement if they weren't afraid of your reaction."

Max was hyperventilating now. "Let it out Max," I breathed. And she was swept into forceful tears. You think it hurt her? Imagine being the one on the receiving side of her sadness. Fang was suddenly beside her, scooping her up and carrying her away.

And then Iggy was next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his face to my hair, which had fallen out of its bun.

"Kayti," he whispered. "Please don't leave me." His voice was broken. I reached my arms around his neck to stroke his soft strawberry blonde hair.

I was losing time now. A few more minutes with him and…

"Iggy. I want… you to know… something." Ugh. When did breathing while talking become so much harder?!

"Anything."

"Care… for the… younger kids… your humor… helps a lot." I rasped. "And Iggy. Look… up."

His head pulled up from my hair and I pulled his face to mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you…" I breathed.

Two more breaths. I held it.

"I love you too Kayti. More than you'll know."

"I'll… be in your dreams…"

My vision went all tunnel. All I could see was Iggy's precious face. With my last bit of leaving strength I ran my hand over his cheekbone… and I was lost in darkness.

**A/N-- -sobs- I know! Sadness. And I'm sorry, but for author's reasons, she had to go. It's okay –pats shoulder- you can cry. That was the whole point of this sappy chapter. To make people CRY! Sorry. But I almost cried while writing this so… on with next chapter soon! (sorry it took so long 2 update…)**


	13. Never Even Had To

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. But Kayti is!!

Iggy POV

I can't believe I just let that happen. I stared at the dead girl in my arms. Just as I was about to turn away to tell the Flock, a single tear streaked down her cold cheek.

I was so glad I could see at that moment.

And suddenly, we were all—digging. Everyone except for me. I kept Kayti's cold body in my arms. I looked at her occasionally. And then at the sky. I kept thinking, _she can fly _all_ the time now._

Just not with me by her side.

Fang POV

I never felt more compelled not to talk. Even to Max. No smiling, chuckling, or smart-mouth remarks to Max. We didn't complain when Gazzy let loose one of his gifts. Nudge was even quiet. She only sniffled, or whimpered a bit. Angel was trying to dig too, but wasn't doing very well. She was still weak from crying and of course being six didn't make you any stronger. Even if you are a mutated bird- freak.

Max POV

I couldn't believe it. Just like that she's gone. Just like that. And we couldn't even do anything about it! Yep, that's me. Super- invincible Max, who never cries. Until she has a brain attack and/ or sees one of her Flock sobbing over the body of his lover. Yep, I'm not a marshmallow. Just…sensitive.

I hurt to know that I was _literally_ digging a stinking _grave._ I mean—how do the people who do this for a living leave without a guilty conscience? Seriously—a grave! But then again, probably 999.999 times they didn't even know the people so I guess it didn't exactly matter.

But do you know what it feels like if it _is_ someone you know? Do you know how much of a jerk you feel like when you stare at the six feet deep _thing_ you just dug? Do they not say anything at all? Do they wish it was someone _else_ digging their friend's grave? Do they wonder what would happen if it were _them_selves in that hole?

I bet you ten bucks that they've never even _had_ to think those thoughts.

**A/N—kk. Um…. Short, I understand. But it plays a biggish/littlish part. Yes. That's confusing. Shut-up and don't question me!**

**-bitten**


	14. AUTHORS NOTEsorry

**A/N**

**Um…. I just got SO TOTALLY BUSTED! I'm grounded for a week for mouthing off to my dad so…**

**Sorry. I'm not gonna be able to post chapter 14 until next Saturday. Sorry. But… maybe I'll print out what I've got so far… and write the whole chapter out on paper.**

**That way I can make it SUPER long! Maybe it'll be my longest chapter yet. I dunno. All I do know is that I'm in deep water and not doing so good. I'll see how much I can write at once. Sorry people! Blame my dad. Not me. (though it **_**was**_** my fault.)**


	15. Slipped Away

DISCLAIMER: They're all JP's. OH! But im buying the third book 2morrow!!! Wwhhoooo!!!!!

**A/N- I know I said I'd type this up on Saturday, but it turned out I was grounded till Monday so….. oh yeah—HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! Wwwhhhhhhoooooooooo!!!!!!!**

**On with chapter 14**

Iggy POV

Leaving Kayti in the ground like that, and then taking off was like snapping my heart in two and dropping into the city below.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

It hurt like hell, I'll tell you that much

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

And I let her do this to herself. I bet she was probably thinking she was doing this for the Flock. But this only hurt all of us worse. It killed. It was probably worse than if Ari had kidnapped us. Ugh.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

God, I missed her so much! I mean, how could feelings for a girl I'd only known for a few days grow so big? I'll never know.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Maybe one of us could develop a power to talk to the dead. Our loved dead.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

I _need_ her back.

Basically:

I would've _loved_ to be in that grave beside her.

Max POV

Nobody spoke. Like, at all. Unless it was a necessity. Even Total didn't complain if he was cold or something. Nudge only grunted in response to any questions. Sometimes I'd catch tears leaking out of Angel's eyes and Fang was… even quieter.

It was scary to see my Flock in ruins like this. And to know that one other avian did this to them made it even more frightening.

I found that I couldn't sleep at night. I had constant insomnia. For a couple of days I found myself crawling over to Fang for comfort.

Iggy probably suffered the worst out of us six. (7 if you count Total). He was always sleeping fitfully, his arms hugging over himself. Angel told me that he was wishing he were blind again. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't find any good, useful words of comfort in me.

Fang POV

A few nights after we buried Kayti, Max would come crawling over to me, burying her face into my chest. A few times I'd notice my shirt dampen slightly.

It killed me to know that all I could do was wrap my arms around her, stroke her hair and hold her as tightly as possible.

In most cases, love is the best reassurance. But in this case—seeing how our Flock fell apart because someone—love probably doesn't help _one bit._

Iggy POV

It's been two weeks since we've buried Kayti. I'm… sort of starting to patch up. Angel's been doing this swooping thing through the clouds and it's kind of contagious. Nudge is—hard to say, but thankfully—talking again. Fang's… still Fang. Gazzy's…uh… gift's are back. Unfortunately. I've even noticed Max changed a little. She's turned into a half- Fang, female version. She still talks more than him, but…

"Iggy!" Nudge's voice broke through my thought process. "Didn't you hear Max? We're landing."

"uhm… alright." Was all I managed to stutter out.

Max POV

What's up with Iggy? Nudge called him three times before he finally answered her. Usually his hears so imaculant that he'll hear anything. That kind of…

**He's thinking.**

Oh goody. You're back. How _much_ I've missed you…

**I never left. I've told you that a million times.**

A million times _too many._

Fang POV

Uh- oh. Max had that look again. Like she's arguing with herself or something. She felt my gaze and turned to face me. Voice? I mouthed. She nodded irritably. I couldn't blame her. I mean, who wants a voice telling her that she has to save the world and stuff?

I wouldn't.

And then there's the time when she tried to get rid of the chip because she thought it caused the voice. I never knew a person could bleed so much. I swear to god I almost had a heart attack when I saw her sitting in all that blood.

And she started to cry. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch my 'sister' cry? Or comfort her?

Anyway, I had an overwhelming urge to hold her at the time and it was perfect. Despite the circumstances and all… I was able to let it out subtly.

I may not talk much but I have pretty whacked up thoughts, huh?

Max POV

Sometimes I honestly _do_ want to kill myself. I was sleeping peacefully when an explosion of pain erupted behind my eyes. I clamped my eyes tighter together and rolled over, wailing.

Random images flew past my eyelids. Iggy holding Kayti. A whitecoat handing another one a brunette baby. And then there was this large building with ITEX on the side of it. It began to blow up, bottom up.

The images stopped just as fast as they came. When I could finally open my eyes I picked out five concerned faces staring at me.

"I'm fine," I lied through clenched teeth. "I think I'm just…" I paused. "About to throw up!" I took five wobbly steps and pitched forward.

I think I yakked up a lung.

Iggy POV

What's up with the whole nausea after Max has a brain attack? I mean, I understand that the Voice must have a temper, but seriously…

"Iggy?" nudge. "Iggy…"

My head snapped up and I turned to face her. "What?" I mumbled.

"Do you want to go to the store with me and Max?" She asked. Her voice was soft, totally unlike Nudge.

I stood up, brushing my pants off. I nodded silently and Nudge to Max.

Max POV

Iggy silent as we walked to the town. I wanted him to come with us for a reason. He had to see that there was life beyond love. A although I know that we all want to punch Death in the face… I think I have a plan to make Iggy feel better.

**A/n—sorry it took so long. Oh yeah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! again That song was called Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Sooo….. I'll start writing 15. as soon as I come up with some ideas for it. REVIEW PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSEE!!!!!!**

**-bitten**


	16. A VERY HYPER AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY AUTHORS NOTE!!! again

OKOKOKOKOKOK!!!!!!

I just HAHAAVVFEEEEE to get this all OUT.

I'm getting MR3 tomorrow.

I already read a few fanfics with spoilers in them. So lemme get this straight:

FANG kissed MAX?????? whoa. No. wait. DOUBLE WHOA!!!!

Nobody ruin it anymore pleas. Don't uh…. Review me with more spoilers. I will hunt you down with my evil bunny assassin!

Wow. I'm in SSUUUCCCHHH a good mood now!!!!!

-bitten. a very hyper one


	17. Time skip Captured

**A/N—alrighty. 2 month time skip. Sorry. I ran outa filler ideas!!! Nobody would give me any ideas! pouts READ A/N AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER!!!!! ITS IMPORTANT!!!!!**

Max POV

Finally. The Voice actually gave me a straightforward answer. It helped. Well- halfway. It got us to Itex world headquarters. Except now the six (ahem, sorry Total) seven of us were chained to a wall in a basement, about to be terminated. Sort of a gentle word for _kill_. Better yet—_murdered._

Yeah, Nudge and I got Iggy fee3ling a bit better. We took him to the nearest beach and—yep. You guessed it. Described the girls' to him. God. But it did do the trick. Or… well—half of it.

Fang POV

God, how I wanted to get my fingers around this man's neck! But he stood _just_ out of my reach. Curse these chains.

Remember that ter Borht guy? Well, meet him up close and personal! Beefy, pink-looking and a pain-in-the-ass English accent! Give it up for the evil Ter Borht. (cue clapping)

Iggy POV

I never completely got over the death of… _her._ I have… dreams about her every single night. Well, call me crazy, but I say that they're foreshadowing. The night before we got captured in Itex, I had a dream about her. Just before I woke up she whispered, "Chains chafe the skin Iggy,"

And- BOOM! Here we are, chained to a wall in a concrete room. Coincidence? I think _not._

Little ter Borht (little meaning small and pudgy), was standing in front of us, pointing out our personal flaws.

The Director stood by him, solid and emotionless. He was a madman! (mad meaning crazy—or walking psychopath, for use of the better word.)

Anne Walker stood behind him, looking just as emotionless.

The director suddenly held his hand in front of Ter Borht. "Your ramblings are worthless. They do not care about what is wrong with them."

Fang POV

If ter Borht had an annoying English accent, then the director was twice as worse! I took a quick un-moving 180. Max was standing to my right, her hand dangerously close to mine. Iggy was next to her, rolling his eyes. The Gasman held his hand, obviously giving up being strong. Nudge was next to him, holding his right hand, probably to make _her_self feel better. Angel stood next to Nudge, her hands hanging limply at her sides. She was probably trying to get something from the three demons in front of us. From the look on her face it wasn't going so well. Shoot.

Max POV

I felt weak and hopeless as ter Borht and Anne led us to another room.

I thought it could get a little bit better than a basement, but all it was, was a big white room that smelled like…

I heard Iggy whisper to me, "You can _smell_ it even. It smells like… like… like death." Oh Gods.

Anne stood in fron of the seven of us, silent yet deadly. Finally she spoke.

**A/N—honest 2 God, sorry bout that cliffy, time skip, and how long it took 2 post. K.**

**READERS CHOICE!!!!!**

**Alright. What would YOU rather?**

**Have the other mutants in itex storm the place and rescue the Flock, happy ending.**

**Angel get something and control their minds to let them excape, etc.**

**Have a rare sad, but sort of happyish ending. They get terminated.**

**FYI Don't expect me to do what **_**you**_** as a person wants. This is just gonna help me finish this fanfic. Thanx!!**

**-bitten-by 3**


	18. Escaping

**A/N- K. depressingly sad chapter. Sorry—that was redundant!!!**

**DISCLAMIER! They're JP's. Not mine. I know. It sucks. Get over it.**

RECAP: I heard Iggy whisper to me, "You can even _smell_ it! It smells like… like… death." Oh _Gods._ Anne stood in front of us, silent, yet deadly. Finally, she spoke.

"You are sentenced to be terminated tomorrow morning." Her eyes flashed over to me. "And this was _my_ choice, by the way. I _do_ have maternal bones in my body, if you must know."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yay! Give the woman a cookie!" She muttered something under her breath and stalked out the door.

About an hour later Jeb walked in. He looked as if he'd been… crying? "Max," he whispered, his voice choked. "Why didn't you at least _try?_

I stared at him. "I did. But we had our own lives to live. Get MaxII to do it." I shrugged. _How_ was I talking about this so _calmly?_

He looked as if he was about to cry again. "I should have made this easier for you Max. I'm sorry sweetheart," he mumbled. "I love you. You did as well as you could." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

And then he was gone.

Fang POV

I couldn't believe it! We're all about to _die?_ I glanced to Max. She stood strong but I could see her physically fighting off the tears.

"Alright guys," she began. I'm not sure if the Flock caught the waver in her voice. I did. "I… I'm so… sorry," she was taking deep, gulpy breaths in between each word.

One more heartbeat from the each of us (which is pretty short with the combined heartbeats) and Max began to bull out _bawl_. She sat down in the middle of the room, put her head in her hands and began to cry even harder.

"I… I was…. Supposed to save… the world…. And I… just _gave up!!_"

This was only like, a second for Max. She _never_ cried! Except for that time that she nearly killed herself trying to get her chip out. But that's irrelevant at the time.

I knelt down beside Max and pulled her into my lap. Her arms automatically came around my neck and she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Sshhh…." Nudge.

"Max…. chill—at least we'll be together – you know—in the end." Iggy.

"It's okay if you didn't save the world, Max! As long as we have each other!" The Gasman.

"Of course we still love you!" Angel said indignantly. Must have read her thoughts.

"They're all right you know," I whispered in her ear. "It's the world's fault for trusting Itex. Not ours. It isn't _your_ responsibility." Her teary cheek ran along my own and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. _Not in front of the Flock!_

"D-do you… th-think that they'll let us be t-t-t-terminated in groups?" Her voice was muffled by my shoulder.

"I wanna go with Iggy!" The Gasman said defiantly.

"You and me," I whispered so only she could hear.

"Me 'n Angel!" Nudge cried.

Max POV

Trying to regain my last shred of dignity, I pulled my head away from Fang's shoulder. I cleared my throat, making my voice stronger. "Let hell freeze when they come to get us. The second you're in that hallway, let it lose."

"Yeah!" Enthusiastic cheers. "Take out as many as you can!"

"Yeah!"

"And last but not least—every swear word you've heard in your entire life, and anything Fang and I told you _not_ to do-"

"Do it!"

I grinned, despite myself. That was my Flock. Strong till the end.

I didn't understand _how_ they could sleep. I was so jumpy, it wasn't even funny.

But eventually, after Iggy fell asleep I think, I crawled helplessly over to Fang.

Wordlessly as always he put his arms around me and kissed me. It was strong, yet gentle, and totally reassuring. And it was all Fang.

Too bad breathing is a human necessity. I pulled away, breathing heavily. Fang blinked, looking as surprised as I probably did.

I pushed my face into his shoulder. "I'm just glad that we're still together in the—you know—end." I mumbled.

NEXT CHAPTER IN THE SAME… CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

The next morning was (lack of better word) dead quiet. We all just sat together, holding on to one another. Some time—I didn't know when—the doors opened and two grim looking whitecoats walked in. They lifted up Fang and I. We tensed, ready to fight. We watched warily as they pulled out needles with sedative in them. _Not_ what we had expected, they put them in their own necks. As the whitecoats dropped to the floor, unconscious, Fang and I whipped to face Angel. She had an angelic smile on her face.

Literally jumping into action the Flock leapt up and we ran out of the room. The hallway was quiet and dank.

"This way!" Angel's sharp voice snapped. We followed her down the hallway. She led us around the turn and stopped short. A _gigundo_ door stood in front of us. A simple keypad sat in the middle of it. "Nudge!"

Nudge shot forward and fanned her fingers over the keypad, slowly typing in the numbers. I _love_ this girl's power! The door opened slowly and silently.

It was a huge room in front of us. An enormous TV screen hung on the wall. All around us were computers of all sort. The room was a deep blue, totally unlike the white walls we'd been kept in practically forever.

Nudge ran her fingers over the walls slowly. "Their going to blow up the entire Southern hemisphere in… forty-eight hours. She carefully walked over to one of the computers and fanned her hands over the back of one of the seats. "This woman _knows_ that without the director… everyone would quit. Nobody… would take over… anything." She walked over to the next desk. "This person says that the director is the only leader strong enough to blow up the world. And start a new one."

Her eyes oepend as she turned to the rest of us. "It's easier than it looks! Just, you know, get rid of the director!" she turned to Angel, obviously thinking the plan, instead of saying it outloud. Angel sent us her thoughtwaves.

_Angel, you need to get some of the whitecoats to go completely insane. Try to find other mutants if you can. Release them and tell them to attack the whitecoats and Erasers. Gazzy, you need to find some way to get rid of _all_ your gas around the whitecoats! Iggy, I wish you still had your bombs, bu5t maybe we can cover you and you can make one like you had in the itex of Florida! Fang and Max, I'm not gonna tell you guys anything! You're smart!_

We all looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. _Angel, tell Nudge she's a genious! _

Nudge looked at me after a second and smiled in thanks.

We escaped folks. We aren't going to be terminated. Not today.

We're gonna save the world!

**A/N- I'm sososososo sorry for ending it like that! AT LEAST IT WASN"T DEPRESSING VAMP.25!!!!!!!!! anhoo- keep a lookout for the next fanfic, sequel to this story: Borrowing Fayte**

**Thank u all for reviewing. There's only going to be one more chapter in THIS story, which is that one part in Fang's POV, except in Max's. Oh yeah- sorry bout all the errors. I had 2 type fast!!! **

**Anyhoo- Borrowing Fayte. Sequel to this one. Should be up tomorrow. CHapt one. **

**-bitten.**


	19. POV SWITCH FROM LAST CHAPT

**A/N- This was last chapter. This is the part that was in Fang's POV, cept in Max's. **

smilz **hope u likey!!!!!**

I took a deep breath. Tears pricked the back of my eyelids like needles. _Now_ is most definitely _not_ the time to cry! "Alright you guys," I began.I don't even know if anyone but Fang and Iggy heard me. My voice shook, but I hoped that everyone was too distracted to notice. But a look from Fang made me realize that he didn't.

"I… I'm so… sorry," I took huge breaths in between each word. It felt as though somebody had stuffed a large wad of cotton down my throat and I couldn't get it out. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down in the middle of the floor, put my face in my hands and began to sob.

Yes, if you're wondering, this took a _huge_ impact on my pride. But I didn't care. It was how I _felt_. "I… I was… supposed to save… the world…and I… just _gave up!_" I wailed. I felt everyone standing around me, frozen in shock.

Fang knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms automatically locked around his neck. I jammed my face into his shoulder, barely containing my sobs now.

"Sshhh…." Nudge whispered.

"Max…. chill—at least we'll be together – you know—in the end." Iggy muttered. He was trying to be reassuring but didn't exactly help.

"It's okay if you didn't save the world, Max! As long as we have each other!" The Gasman. Oh boy. I love that kid. And his… digestive system. _But how do they still love me? I'm letting billions of people die!_

"Of course we still love you!" Angel said indignantly. Arg. I gotta talk to her about that.

"They're all right you know," Fang whispered softly in my ear. "It's the world's fault for trusting Itex. Not ours. It isn't _your_ responsibility." I ran my face gently against his, my own silent way of thanking him.

"D-do you… th-think that they'll let us be t-t-t-terminated in groups?" My voice was sort of choked and muffled against Fang's shoulder. His shirt would be _soaked._

"I wanna go with Iggy!" The Gasman said defiantly.

"You and me," Fang breathed almost inaudibly in my ear.

"Me 'n Angel!" Nudge cried.

**A/N—there u have it. That part in Fang's POV, cept in Max's. Hope u liked! REVEIWW!!!!!!!!! (please?)**

**-Bitten.**


End file.
